relicario
by kena86
Summary: buzz descubre que su madre esta en una cita con un hombre que segun el, deberia estar muerto


No todas las misiones eran interesantes, pero como buen guardián espacial se debían cumplir, en este caso, solo verían si en el plaza del planeta capital no se tiraba basura, como planeta sede, debe tener una imagen impecable, pero no falta el refunfuñón que se queja:

-¡basura! No puedo creer que nos manden a ver si la plaza tiene basura- se queja XR visualizando la zona de estacionamientos.

-Si, somos el mejor equipo del comando estelar y nos mandan de conserjes- también se queja Mira.

-vamos, vamos equipo, tenemos que dar el ejemplo- dice Buzz con su típica sonrisa como si le satisficiera, pero por dentro se decía "no puedo creerlo, esto es degradante".

-Buzz tiene razón, como guardianes especiales somos ejemplo para todo…- dice booster apoyando a su adorado líder.

-ya entendimos, Booster, pero hagamoslo rápido, y vayamos a unas tiendas- pide XR un poco ilusionado por los ultimo.

-¿de compras? ¿Acaso tienes un virus femenino, XR?-pregunta Buzz.

-¿Qué?- responde XR ofendido- ¡claro que no! Un guardian espacial famoso necesita artículos de moda para lucir bien- su aclaración provoca risas en su equipo.

Planeta capital: Buzz lightyear dirige a su equipo a la sede para reportarse antes de pasar por la plaza-vean el lado bueno, no nos tomara todo dia- dice Buzz tratando de animar a su equipo, en especial a Mira y XR.

-si-.

-aja-

-tienes toda la razón, Buzz- responde Booster, Buzz voltea la cabeza para ver bien sus caras, pero choca con un civil- ¡ou! Lo siento ciudadano- dice de forma militar, pero por poco se queda piedra, el civil que choco era evidente un hombre 55 años, pero con un cuerpo atlético digno de un guardian espacial jubilado, pero había algo en cara que lo hizo preguntarse "¿no lo conozco?"

-no importa- respondió el ciudadano de inmediato y siguió si camino antes de que Buzz dijera algo.

-¿equipo vie…?-iba a preguntar si no conocían al hombre, pero los encontró mas atrás entetenidos viendo a mascota haciendo maromas con su entrenador. "no vieron nada, por lo menos" se dice a si mismo pensando en la pena de que buzz lightyear no se fija a donde va.

Varios minutos después. Saliendo de la Sede. –lo admiro mucho, señor Lightyear, y amo la plaza, asi que agradezco su contribución.- dice la recepcionista que los acompaña fuera de la sede mientras Lightyear firma un autógrafo.

-es verdadero placer- responde Buzz, la recepcionista regresa a la sede. -¿ven? Hacemos algo importante-.

-de acuerdo, dejare de quejarme cuando las lindas chicas se acerquen a pedirme autógrafos- dice XR. Mira también está animada con la idea.

La plaza no está lejos asi que van caminando, booster sin querer se adelanta, y antes de llegar ve algo, que lo sorprende y lo hace sonreír excitado, espera al equipo.

-Booster, te adelantaste ¿Por qué sonríes así?- pregunta Buzz, alcanzando al grande, pero le saca de onda la sonrisa de booster.

-oh, Buzz, si solo querías ver a tus padres, nos hubiera dicho- dice Booster desconcertando a su equipo, y viéndolo como si estuviera loco, Buzz se asoma, e indudablemente ve a su madre, una mujer un más baja que Mira, de facciones redondas, con una sonrisa positiva, con el hombre que hace poco choco, el hombre que le pareció extrañamente familiar, ahora recuerda:

Flash back:

El llego de la escuela, su madre sentada viendo la única foto del hombre que el pequeño nunca conoció, ella deja la foto para darle la bienvenida a su hijo. Ella siempre sonríe, y más al ver la foto, las viudas por lo general lloran con los recuerdos de su esposos, pero no su madre, pero a esa edad al pequeño Buzz solo le intrigaba una cosa "¿porque solo hay una foto de Papá?" su madre la toma por sorpresa la pregunta, pero se repone "es que a tu papi no le gustaba que le tomaran fotos, pero no importa, tu eres igualito a el, seguro que seras su viva imagen".

Fin flash back.

E indudablemente su madre tiene razón, el y su padre son iguales-¡pero se supone que está muerto!- replica Buzz.

-¿Qué?- Booster le extraña la respuesta de Buzz.

-¡Booster!- lo calla Mira llamándole la atención- se supone que Zurg mato al padre de Buzz hace mas de 20 años- le explica, creando confusión en el equipo, claro que pronto se distraen al ver que Buzz se agazapa tras una pequeña baranda y apenas asomando la cabeza, tratando de hacerse pequeño, lo cual es inútil porque llama la atención de los pocos transeúntes de la plaza (que suerte que es entresemana) y de su equipo, claro que la pareja de elegantes canas, están tan cariñosos consigo mismos que no les importa alrededor, pero Buzz se queda ahí observando.

-eh… ¿Buzz… no se supone que debemos checar que la plaza este limpia?- pregunta Mira, sin animarse agazaparse como su líder.

-haganlo ustedes, yo vigilare a esos dos.- dice Buzz sin desviar la vista.

-como quieras, Buzz- Booster como siempre obediente, aunque XR tiene que jalarlo porque se le ve la tentación de acercarse a los cincuentones para pedirles autógrafo a los padres de Buzz.

Esta es la misión en la que Buzz mas ha estado concentrado, que casi le duelen los ojos… y las articulaciones, la pareja solo parece hablar animadamente, cambiar de asiento para quitarse del sol, lo mas movido que hicieron fue pasar por un helado, pero antes de que Buzz se diera cuenta, ya habían pasado horas y su cuerpo exigia un cambio de posición, sin embargo, la pareja también se dio cuenta que ya esta anocheciendo, su mente le dice que tiene que moverse: efectivamente, los señores mayores Lightyear se dan profundo beso, "que asco, besos de ancianos" piensa Buzz, muy cariñosos se separan.

-si se quieren tanto… ¿Por qué…?- pero antes de que se le ocurra cual sería la mejor pregunta, el hombre toma su camino, y su madre el otro, aun despidiéndose, a Buzz a esto le parece romance de adolescentes, asi, va detrás de su padre, claro, al estilo guardian espacial cauteloso, en las sombras o mejor dicho tras las esquinas.

¿Adónde va? ¿Por qué hace años le hicieron creer que está muerto? ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?, mientras se hacia estas preguntas, tarda en darse cuenta que Zeno está empezando a caminar más rápido, cuando era más pequeño, nunca le pregunto en que trabajaba su padre, para que no sentir mal a su madre, debió ser algún tipo de soldado o agente, se dio cuenta que lo seguía, asi que tiene que apresurar el paso.

Pero eso, fue un error, al doblar una lejana esquina, y pensando que va a perderle la pista, corre con algo de desesperación, pero al doblar la esquina, Zeno ya está de media vuelta y lo visualiza, y empieza a correr, Buzz también corre tras el, pero el hombre mayor es verdaderamente rápido, un raro arrebato de orgullo surge en Buzz, en otra esquina, de repente ya no lo ve, "lo perdí" se regaña a si mismo el guardián, pero un ruidito de botellas accidentalmente pateadas en un callejón, pequeño y oscuro, ahí ve la silueta de su presa, al entrar al callejón, ya cree que lo atrapo, sin embargo, al observar el final el lugar, en vez de un hombre acorralado, apenas alcanza ver un par de zapatos-cohete en dirección al cielo, pero lo que más lo distrae es un objeto que al principio no sabe de dónde sale, pero le hacen perder a su "fugitivo". Pero no el objeto que se cayó, que recoge

-¿Deberíamos buscar a Buzz?- pregunta Booster, en las primeras horas dieron al menos 2 vueltas minuciosas a la plaza, después se fueron de comprar y a comer, y se sentaron al menos unos 15 minutos viendo a Buzz espiar a su madre y tal vez a su padre, los tomo por sorpresa el cambio de acción.

-esto es asunto de familia, no creo que Buzz quiera que nos metamos- opina Mira restregándose las manos, nerviosa de que las cosas se hayan puesto mal, pero para su sorpresa. Buzz aparece algo cabizbajo y con una expresión que no puede identificar. -¿Buzz?- se acerca con cautela –¿estás bien?-

-yo… creo que si... regresemos al comando estelar-su voz también fue extraña, parecía una mezcla de alegría, confusión y decepción, fue un camino algo tenso, el equipo espero que Buzz estallara de repente, pero estuvo muy tranquilo.

Comando estelar: -¿Buzz?- llama Mira- ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?- pregunta la princesa al temerosa.

-¿eh?, no hay nada de que hablar, gracias por preguntar Mira- dice Buzz con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿en… en serio?-

-voy hacer una llamada a mi madre- dice antes de retirarse, dejando mas confundido a su pobre equipo.

Riiiiing "ustede tiene una llamada… de… Buzz Lightyear"- dice la videollamada, Adina Lightyear deja de lavar los trastes, el par de perritos que le hacen compañía la siguen alegremente.- ¡Buzzi! Qué bueno que llamas, por lo general tengo que dejarte un mensaje para que me hables- dice.

-si, Mamá, hoy pense: "hace tiempo que no hablo con mi dulce Madre, ni escucho su linda voz"-

-¡como si no te conociera! ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dice la madre en tono burlon.

-"suspiro" veraz, Mamá, hoy estuve dando una vuelta y vi a una romantica pareja por ahí, y se me ocurrió que me gustaría que me contaras de Papá-

-¡ah!... ¿y… que quieres que te cuente? -.

-por ejemplo, se que Papá no fue guardián espacial, pero me parece que era un hombre de cuerpo escultural, ¿Cómo es que tenía ese cuerpo?-

-hacia ejercicio- respondió simplemente su madre, Buzz trata de ser paciente, no debía hacer preguntas mas especificas o empezaría a sospechar.

-Debió tener un trabajo importante, como para conservar ese físico.

-eh…- "se quedo sin palabras, raro en ella" piensa Buzz en la pausa de su madre. -¡estaba preparándose… para ser… físico culturista!- "balbuceo antes, pero hayo una respuesta muy convincente, hoy en dia hay pocos o casi nada de físico culturistas, sus datos son escasos".

-como… ¿Cómo se enamoraron?-.

-oh… de verdad estas muy curioso… no fue gran… bueno, para mi si… yo era… una guardiana espacial, daba vueltas por ahí, lo primero que me enamoro fue su físico, siempre eso es lo primero, el no se dejaba, y eso me gusto mas, era… como un desafío y él me reto, jiji,-

-oye, ¿me estás diciendo que lo acosaste?- pregunta Buzz casi aguantándose la risa. Era una visión extravagante.

-eh… jeje… pues, puede decirse que si, y fue muy divertido, el no tuvo que más remedio que aceptarme-

-vaya Mamá, eres una mujer decidida, ¿y después?-

-eh… pues nos casamos, te tuvimos, pero el tenia que… ¡digo: él se nos fue!, pero el amor sigue vivo… si…-la mujer ya se esta mostrando nervios, Buzz no duda que ya piensa en excusas para terminar la conversación, pero el ya está satisfecho con las "respuestas".

-cielos, mira se me acabo el tiempo, ser guardián espacial me tiene muy ocupado, tal vez te llame muy pronto- Buzz se despide tranquilamente, para sorpresa y alivio de su madre.

-¿en serio? O… oye, me gustaría que me hicieras al menos de una llamada después de pelear con el… Emperador Zurg, por favor- la madre toma una pose suplicante que ella misma no se da cuenta de lo que hace.

-lo hubieras dicho antes, claro que lo hare, entonces nos vemos pronto, te quiero-

-yo también te quiero- se despiden.

Buzz se asegura que su cuarto de guardián (donde llega después de una misión y no alcanza llegar a su casa) se asegura que este bien cerrada , apaga las luces, se sienta en la cama y saca de su traje el relicario que se le cayó a su padre en el callejón: de color purpura y una Z en el centro, lo observa por un momento, lo prende y aparece un holograma de un hombre cargando a un bebe inquieto y una mujer riendo mientras observa, la familia Lightyear, era una familia feliz, antes que el hombre decidiera dejar a su hijo por el poder, es un recuerdo del pasado, pero es un recuerdo que nadie le arrebatara, lo apaga y lo cuelga en su cuello bajo su uniforme.

El equipo Lightyear creyo que su líder estaría ansioso o que por lo menos se embarcaría en una loca búsqueda del paradero de su padre, pero no, se comporta como si nada hubiera pasado en el planeta capital, Booster ha querido mencionar el tema, pero Buzz le manda una extraña pero tranquila mirada que lo intimida terriblemente y retrocede, XR, aunque tiene curiosidad y ha dado absurdas teorías sobre el destino de Papá Lightyear, son demasiado incoherentes como para tomarlas en cuenta. En cambio Mira se ha aguantado las ganas de interrogarlo, ella misma sabe que no es su asunto, pero su curiosidad es muy fuerte y no tarda en desbordarse.

-Buzz… eh… me estaba… preguntando… lo de tu padre…- Mientras sus compañeros se tensan.

-ah, mi padre, apuesto que tienes preguntas sobre el- dice Buzz otra vez con una extraña sonrisa de evaluación.

-¡si!, digo sí, yo me preguntaba…-empezo Mira creyendo que por fin rompió el hielo. Pero…

-puedes preguntarle a mamá, ella estará encantada de contarte- dice Buzz nada mas, Mira no tarda en darse cuenta que su jefe evadió el tema magistralmente, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Aparte de eso, también está ansioso, aunque no sabían el porqué, hasta que…

Nebula les llamo de urgencia, solo lo hace cuando Zurg esta atacando, y notaron que Buzz, en vez de poner cara seria como siempre que oia sobre Zurg, dijo -¡Al fin!- y fue el primero en llegar a la sala de operaciones.

-Equipo Lightyear- se anuncio como siempre Buzz, pero apenas sentían la ansiedad que subia.

-Lightyear, nos acaban de comunicar que Zurg aterrizo en una de las lunas de Cascio- informa Nebula.

-¿rehenes?-pregunta Mira

-no, esta inhabitada-

-¿Qué hace allí entonces?- pregunta XR

-nuestros informantes nos dicen que últimamente comentaba sobre desestabilizar el sistema gravitacional, así que lo mas seguro, es que va explotar la luna, provocando un desequilibrio con la atracción de gravedad, es probable que el resto de las lunas y el planeta terminen chocando entre sí, explotar , incluso esta el riesgo de un agujero negro, está en sus manos salvar al planeta- informa Nebula, dando la señal para que el equipo inicie su camino.

-¡Al infinito y mas alla!- exclama Buzz, mas ansioso que nunca, y para desconcierto de su equipo, con una sonrisa.

Al llegar vieron que la pelea no iba ser fácil, la luna está en su rotación donde tiene el 75 % a oscuras, lo que dificultara en gran medida una batalla, se equipan con trajen de energía extra para tener las luces integradas prendida todo el tiempo posible, es una oscuridad tan densa que uno pensaría que se puede cortar con un cuchillo, apenas entran a la orilla de temible oscuridad, y ya sienten revivir el terror de niños, de que alguien está ahí, pero no lo puedes ver, es irónico que sea vieja pesadilla se haga realidad.

Buzz murmura, como si el monstruo detrás de la negra cortina estuviera atento-avancen con cuidado, el radar integrado debería mantenernos comunicados- todos tiemblan, valerosamente entran, pero Buzz es el mas decidido, aunque notan que tiene un rictus en la boca.

-¿oigan chicos? ¿no les parece que Buzz esta actuando raro?- pregunta Mira.

-creo que yo también lo estaría si supiera que en cualquier momento me va a saltar el coco encima- su comentario hace booster tiemble mas. Mira se da cuenta que no tiene caso inisistir, la obscuridad que los come es demasiada, como para pensar sobre la psicología de su líder.

-¿Buzz?-Booster quiere llamar la atención de Lightyear, pero este le hace la seña de silencio.

Caminan mucho tiempo, alejándose de su nave espacial, solo alcanzan ver las rocas del suelo, pero nada más, sin embargo eso no era buena señal, por lo menos ya debían tener un vistazo de una pequeña señal de vida.

El ambiente es tenso, ahora la sensación de que alguien los observa, los hace quedarse de piedra, en el caso de booster y XR tiemblan cada vez más. Buzz entorna los ojos para ver algo… y lo ve: un par de ojos rojos algo lejos. -¡Zurg!- Buzz se lanza a donde están los ojos, al resto del equipo, la repentina acción de Lightyear los desorienta, y la sorpresa que casi los hace mojarse, son varios ojos de robots alrededor de ellos, su mente primero se burla de ellos, creyendo ver monstruos por un segundo, pero su instinto de guardian espacial pronto despierta para ver el peligro, y se defienden.

Buzz queda a mitad de camino para voltearse a ver el ataque, por un momento se asusta en medio de la oscuridad, pero el ataque ilumina la situación, pero no se preocupa, su equipo es suficientemente apto para acabarlos solos, el tiene un asunto pendiente.

Aunque de repente siente que alguien lo jala por detrás, sabe quien es, se deja llevar por unos segundos, pero no quiere estar tan lejos de equipo, por lo menos cuando empieza a poner resistencia lo suelta de inmediato, no da media vuelta, en un punto su mente sabe lo que tiene que hacer: enfrentar al hombre que prefierio el poder que a su hijo, quiere explicaciones, pero le despertó un miedo, un miedo a saber las respuestas.

-Regresamelo - dijo una voz cerca de su nuca, cerca de el ve una de los guantes con la mano abierta.-es mio-.

Su mente es en blanco, pero su cuerpo esta actuando automáticamente, saca el relicario con la Z, el brazo de Zurg se alarga para recogerlo.

Pero Lightyear reacciona, protege el relicario en su pecho. -¿Qué haces? El relicario solo te traerá malos pensamientos- susurra Zurg.

-tu tienes la culpa- responde Buzz

-no es asunto tuyo-

-¿en serio?- pregunta Buzz casi con tono burlon, todavía sin voltear

-…de todas formas ese relicario es de familia- dice Zurg.

-entonces me pertenece-dice Buzz con firmeza, puede sentir que Zurg se queda a su lado por un rato y después se aleja.

Siente que pasa una eternidad antes de sentir un temblor, regresar con su equipo que ya están mas confiados, ante la destrucción de una cantidad de robots bajo sus pies, los lleva de nuevo a la luz, donde alcanzan ver la nave de Zurg salir de la luna.

-¿y la bomba?- pregunta XR vagamente.

De regreso al comando estelar: -una investigación mas profunda, revela que el propósito de Zurg no era explotar la luna si no extraer una rocas que solo evolucionan en la parte oscura de la luna, estas rocas tienen a causar una extraña aurora boreal hipnotizadora, sin embargo, las posiciones del sol requeridas para que esto sucede todavía falta… según los hombrecitos, unos meses, al menos que decida darse un viaje a un planeta que cumpla los requisitos, por el momento es el único informe que tenemos- informa Nebula, al equipo Lightyear, quienes escuchan algo asombrados, incluso incrédulos, en cambio Buzz parece aburrido.

-¿quiere que investigemos? Comandante- ofrece Mira, extrañada que Buzz no diga nada.

-No es necesario, Mira, no hay por donde empezar, les avisare cuando tengamos nuevas noticias, pueden retirarse, menos tu Lightyear- dice Nebula, booster, Mira y XR, salen algo preocupados.

-Lightyear-

-¿si, Comandante?-

-desde hace tiempo que te estoy notando raro, y ahora después de esta misión, pareces… distante, ¿pusiste atención en lo que acabo de decir?-

-si comandante, pero me temo que tendre que pedir… vacaciones… o una terapia- dice buzz.

-¿Qué? ¡no puedo creer lo que escucho! ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Nebula incrédulo y asombrado.

-con todo respeto, comandante, es asunto mio- dice Buzz, sorprendiendo más a su superior.

-de acuerdo, Lighyear, te asignare al mejor terapeuta de la galaxia- dice Nebula.

-gracias comandante- agradece Buzz lightyear antes de retirarse.

Mientras buzz camina por el comando estelar, pensando en el relicario que ahora guardara celosamente, aunque estuvo esperando ansiosamente ver a zurg, para escuchar respuestas, se congelo, no estaba preparado mentalmente para hacer las preguntas correctas, y tal vez menos preparado para escuchar las respuestas, pero ahora se preparara, no importa cuánto se tarde, pero al final sabra la verdad, es… irónicamente en un cierto sentido, un "infinito y mas allá".


End file.
